Le Ninja
by Tyessa
Summary: Une dispute peut créé beaucoup plus, Viktor qui s'engueule avec Théo et qui s'en va qu'est ce que cela peut donner?
_**Coucou tout le monde alors voici un petit OS, ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas fais et je trouve ça bizarre. Alors c'est totalement fou c'est normale enfin bref n'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiev ça fais plaisir et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Dsiclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent**_

* * *

Le Ninja

« T'es trop con Silverberg c'est pas possible, je me casse !

-Mais non Viktor reste »

Dans une forêt un petit groupe d'aventurier avait monté un campement. Les deux serviteurs de la lumière, Viktor et Théo, s'étaient engueulés pour une raison futile : Viktor venait de se faire réveiller de manière très brutale par Théo, cela avait dégénéré. Alors qu'il allait partir, le magister se retourna en soupirant et rejoignit le groupe. Le paladin sourit avec de hurler :

« Attention ! »

Son maître n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit un boomerang en pleine tête. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, assommé. Théo courut alors vers lui.

Soudainement, venu de nul pars, une ombre fonça sur lui, lui donna un coup puis repartit se cacher dans les buissons. Elle recommença une fois, deux fois, trois fois, le tout avec une rapidité qui empêchait à Shin de viser de peur de tuer le paladin. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas réagir, il se faisait attaquer de partout. Quand les attaques cessèrent et que l'ombre repartie se cacher dans la forêt, Théo tomba au sol dans un ralle de douleur et créant une marre de sang.

Grunlek voulut aider son ami mais fut retenu par Bob.

« Attends, dit-il, si on y va on va subir le même sort que Théo. Non, ce qu'il faudrait faire c'est…..Je sais ! Shin, gèle la partie gauche de la forêt, je vais brûler la partie droite, comme ça il sera bien obligé d'aller sur le chemin. »

Le demi-élémentaire hocha la tête et cribla de flèche la forêt pendant que Balthazar, lui, brulait allégrement les buissons, une légère haine s'installant dans son cœur. L'ennemi n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir, il voulut se rattraper sur une branche mais celle-ci était en feu et il se brula la paume de la main. Il lâcha prise et tomba par terre. Il se retourna, dégaina son katana et courut vers les aventuriers mais fut stoppé net dans sa course par une flèche de Shinddha, qui vint se planter dans son tibia. Alors l'ennemie jeta son arme au sol en poussant en cris de frustration sans se soucier du projectile qu'il avait dans la jambe.

« J'en ai marre, vous ne pourriez pas vous laissez faire ? Que tout ça soit fini enfin.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda Bob ?

-Je suis tout, répondit le ninja, je suis rien. J'ai créé ce monde, je VOUS ai créé, j'ai créé cette louve à côté de toi Grunlek. Mais tout le monde me parle de vous. Chaque semaine, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de mon existence, je ne peux faire quelque chose sans qu'on me parle de vous. J'avais réussi pourtant, j'ai créé un autre univers avec d'autre personnage mais encore on me parlait de vous. Alors j'ai décidé d'en finir et de venir vous tuer et de détruire ce monde. J'y suis presque, j'ai tué le paladin, pour la seconde fois, et son maître. A votre tour de mourir. »

Alors, sans prévenir, l'homme sortit de sa poche un shuriken qu'il lança dans Eden, cette dernière poussa un jappement avant de s'écrouler au sol. Grunlek, voyant cela, fut pris d'une rage énorme et courut vers le ninja. Celui-ci l'attrapa pars la taille, ramassa son katana et sauta dans un arbre gelé. Il émit un étrange sifflement et des dizaines voire des cinquantaines d'araignées géantes arrivèrent et encerclèrent Bob et Shin. Alors l'homme éventra Grunlek et le lança aux pieds du demi-diable.

« Au faite, dit-il, je m'appelle Mahyar. »

Le pyromage ferma les yeux, il était exaspéré et en colère donc potentiellement dangereux si son démon se déchainait. Il tenta de se calmer mais c'en était trop, il sentit la vanne s'ouvrir et se transforma. Si vous le voulez bien nous l'appelleront maintenant Philipe (Philipe je sais où tu te caches…pardon reprenons). Shin regarda son ami se transformer et senti une boule se former au niveau de la gorge, il savait qu'une fois comme ça rien, ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Une araignée attrapa soudain l'archer par la jambe le mordant violemment. Il poussa un cri de douleur et donna un coup avec une de ses dagues dans l'un des yeux de la créature. Philipe se retourna à ce moment précis et envoya une boule de feu dans le monstre, ainsi que dans toute l'autre. Celles encore en vie se jetèrent à l'assaut du démon qui déclencha l'enfer sur terre.

« NON BOB, hurla Shinddha, NE FAIS PAS CA ! »

A ces mots une boule de flamme venu du ciel s'écrasa à côté du demi-élémentaire de l'eau. Ce dernier fut de nouveau attaquer par une, deux, trois, trois araignées. Il se mit en boule ce qui format une grappe autour de lui. L'invocateur de la destruction du monde attrapa la boule d'araignée et de Shin et la lança très fort au loin, comme on lance une balle de tennis, qui vint s'écraser sur un rocher faisant s'envoyer en l'air les arachnides en plusieurs morceaux et transformant le demi-élémentaire en un tat sanguinolent et sans vie. Philippe poussa soudainement un hurlement avant de se retransformer en Bob.

« Non, souffla-t-il devant le cadavre de son ami, Shin….je n'ai pas pu te tuer….non…nooooon ! MAHYAR ! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

-Mais oui, murmura le MJ, et c'est parce que tu es comme ça que je vais te tuer encore plus facilement.

\- Allez vient ! »

Le ninja sauta de l'arbre le katana bien haut et…

« Myfan, murmura Seb, c'est moi ou même en JDR tu tue tout le monde ?

-Seb, se plaignit Bob, c'était le moment de vérité, t'as tout gâché.

-En même temps, grommela Fred, il a raison.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu t'es fais tuer dès le premier tour, rétorqua Mahyar, c'est tout.

-En tout cas, les coupa Myfanwi, Mahyar tu égorge Bob avant de te prendre un météore sur la tête et tu meurs et voilà ! Tout le monde est mort et c'est cool ! »


End file.
